Blazenwing Wrestling Federation
Blazenwing Wrestling Federation('''BWF) is an internet roleplay e-fed that was started in 2003 as a result of its owner and wrestler, David Blazenwing's, decision to make his own e-fed. The BWF split into two federations, the LWA and RXW shortly during 2006, but BWF returned in January 2007.' Show Schedule * January 15, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * January 22, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * January 28, 2007 – Survival of the Sickest – Madison Square Garden (New York City) * February 5, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * February 12, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * February 19, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * February 25, 2007 – Hearts on Fire – American Airlines Arena (Miami, Florida) * March 5, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * March 12, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * March 19, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * March 25, 2007 – Happenstance – Mellon Arena (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) * April 2, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * April 9, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * April 16, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * April 23, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * April 29, 2007 – Danger Zone – Philips Arena (Atlanta, Georgia) * May 7, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * May 14, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * * May 21, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * May 27, 2007 – Tainted Twilight – Staples Center (Los Angeles, California) * June 4, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * June 11, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * June 18, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * June 24, 2007 – Gauntlet Run – Gund Arena (Cleveland, Ohio) * July 2, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * July 9, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * July 16, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * July 23, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * July 29, 2007 – WrestleFest V – Safeco Field (Seattle, Washington) * August 6, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * August 13, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * August 20, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * August 26, 2007 – Champion’s Choice PPV – Champion Chooses Venue * September 3, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * September 10, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * September 17, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * September 24, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * September 30, 2007 – Over The Edge – SBC Center (San Antonio, Texas) * October 8, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * October 15, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * October 22, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * October 28, 2007 – Retribution – Air Canada Centre (Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * November 5, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * November 12, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * November 19, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * November 25, 2007 – Wreckless – Joe Louis Arena (Detroit, Michigan) * December 3, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * December 10, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * December 17, 2007 – Havok – BWF Arena (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * December 23, 2007 – Zero Hour – Target Center (Minneapolis, Minnesota) ---- BWF follows a weekly schedule for shows and PPVs. The have one show every Monday, Havok. Pay-per-views come in on Sundays, once a month. Titles The BWF Championship is held by The Legend, who won it in an Elimination Chamber against Cody Clark, Casey Campbell, Chris Roman, The Executioner and Eden Turner The BWF United States Championship was originally contested in BWF but was taken to RXW when the BWF split into RXW and LWA. It is now currently back in BWF. Chris Roman is the current holder of the BWF United States Championship. The BWF Primetime Championship is held by AJ Donnovan. The BWF Tag Team Championships, like the United States Championship was originally contested in BWF and was taken to RXW when the federation split in two. The Amazing Jeckel brothers were the final champions in RXW before the titles were vacated. JC Ice and Ravnos won the titles in a Tag Team Battle Royal at WrestleFest IV. Current Title Holders ---- BWF Staff ---- *BWF C.E.O.: Jen Corlen *BWF Chairman & Founder - David Blazenwing *Havok Commentators: Nick Webb and Rayne *Ring Announcer: Scott Benjamin *Head Interviewer: Don McMichael *Interviewers: Akoda Yang, Toshi Yang, Will Irwin. Current Roster ---- *Adam Richards *Alex Wilkie *Alli Taylor *Casey Campbell *Icetank *James Reilly *Kyle Richards *Mad Dogg *Mark McNasty *Michelle Richards *Starla Gardevoir *Stryker Cloud *Wacko Marko BWF Hall of Fame ---- '''Class of 2004' *Ghost *Jamal Mystic Class of 2005 *"Ice" Hensley *Bam *"The Executioner" Danny Allan *The Canadian Hero *Dorian Black Class of 2006 *X *Tim Murphy *Chamelion *Cody Clark *Adriana Garcia Class of 2007 *Eliminator *Mark McNasty *Toco *The Legend *Captain Marticus External Links Blazenwing Wrestling Federation Category:Federations